Symbols
In The Vampire Diaries have appeared different images and forms which are considered symbols of power, corruption and many other meanings. Magic In witchcraft, a wide variety of symbols, and the most used of all is the pentagram. Normally, it is the representation of the main elements that abound in the world: fire, earth, air, water, spirit/life. The pentagram is involved in the Wiccan practice of summoning the elemental spirits of the four directions at the beginning of a ritual. In one of the older versions, the pentagram is the representation of the five planets closest to earth: Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and Venus. In the series, some of the most powerful witches use the pentagram to strengthen their magic and destroy any threat. *'Emily Bennett' was the first to use this symbol to prevent the release of the vampires of the tomb. She destroyed her talisman using the pentagram and the magic of her descendant. *'Sheila Bennett' used the pentagram to open the door of the tomb, but due to the hard work and magic used to maintain the seal down, the original spell canceled, and the seal is broken, freeing the vampires. *'Esther' uses this symbol to try to destroy the Original Vampires. According to her words, each of the points of the pentagram is for each of her children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah. Representation Depending on the species, and status, the symbols will be changed to corde these two factors. *'Life and Death '- If a being is alive, this image should face up, but if this is dead should face down. *'Vampire' - Ironically, vampires in Viking runes are represented with an image of the sun and two fangs. The reason why the Sun is part of the symbol for vampires, is due by Esther's spell used in the new world. The fangs are the main feature of the vampires for their livelihood. *'Werewolf' - The werewolves in Viking runes, are represented with the moon and two fangs. *'Witch' - Depending if the witch often used a item as a talisman, it is represented by that object. *'Animal' - Unlike other symbols, animals are symbolized with its own form, or in ancient times, was the most common animal in the land representing others. *'Human' - Generally, humans were represented by a basic shape, which has two arms, two legs, a balanced body and a head. The face, and other brands, were rarely painted, because all the ancients consider themselves equal since Creation. Hunter Vegvísir - is a Norse protection symbol, which has a deep meaning. The Icelandic word literally means ‘guidepost’ or ‘direction sign’. The origin of this type of witchcraft is difficult to ascertain: to some extent it derives from medieval mysticism and renaissance occultism, but also has a few connections with the ancient Germanic runic tradition. Vegvísir was drawn on one’s forehead with blood to prevent a person from getting lost. In the TV Series, this symbol apparently is related to the vampire hunters, is a kind of map that unfolds every time one member of the five hunters kills a vampire / hybrid, but has not established its meaning and relationship with Connor, Shane, and Jeremy yet. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. Trivia Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Witches